


darling, heaven is in your arms

by yellowhrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Grumpy Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sick Character, Sick Harry, big softy louis, except harry's knee, louis takes care of his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhrry/pseuds/yellowhrry
Summary: or- Harry's sick and Louis takes care of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	darling, heaven is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi- so this is totally some self-indulgent fluff, so bear with me.

When Louis slams the door of their apartment that night everything seems weird. The kitchen is squeaky clean, which is unusual when Harry has a day off, always eager to try new recipes and bake something original and unfamiliar to Louis’ tastebuds. It always results in the kitchen being a warzone, Harry shaking his hips to some upbeat music, and Clifford running in circles around him with flour on the nose.

“Harry?” Louis asks taking his coat off and toeing off of his shoes. “I’m home baby,” Clifford runs to him jumping excitedly and trying to lick his face. “hey there, you big goof, where’s your daddy huh?” Clifford whines.

“Haz?” Louis calls walking into the living room.

“Nnghh” Whimpers a lump on the couch. “Go away.”

Harry is curled on the couch, his big limbs folded awkwardly to fit on the tiny thing. His favorite blanket wrapped around him. Louis has knitted it for him last year for Christmas, it’s an ugly chunk of wool, it itches, and it even has holes in it, but Harry absolutely loves it and it warms Louis’ heart whenever he sees him with it.

“Hey, are you alright?” He kneels next to the couch, head folded in his arms, looking at Harry’s glassy eyes. He’s got a hot rubber water bottle on his tummy and his face is way too white. “Does your stomach hurt?” Louis asks brushing the back of his hand against Harry’s forehead, it’s kind of warm and Louis frowns.

“It’s upset with me; I don’t know why,” He wails. “my head feels dizzy; I fell in the shower and hurt my knee.” He pouts. “And you weren’t even there, it's been a really bad day.”

Louis’ heart tightens in his chest, Harry’s the worst at being sick. He’s a sad sack, groggy and needy, demanding cuddles and steeling Louis’ warmth every chance he has. 

“You fell in the shower? Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve been here in a second.” Louis threads his hand into Harry’s matted and slightly damp with sweat hair. “C’mon,” He taps Harry’s hip. “take off your sweats and let me see this knee.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry scowls at him and hides his face under the fleece blanket. “I’m not wearing any pants anyway.”

“Sorry to break it to you H, but it won’t be the first time I’m seeing it.” He tugs on the blanket rustling the curls. “C’mon it’ll only take a minute.”

“I don’t wanna be stark naked on the couch, thank you very much.” He whines again and Louis’ heart bursts with how much he loves him.

“Won’t be the first time either mister.” Louis smirks, patting his shoulder and rising on his feet, he walks to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit and as well as a damp flannel.

“Nnghh, I hate you.” Harry curls even further on the sofa when Louis comes back, hands full of medical supplies.

“C’mon H, let me see your knee,” Louis sighs. “then I’ll make dinner and cuddle you until you feel better.” He says tugging on the blanket, uncovering Harry’s body. Harry frowns and narrows his eyes at him sadly. Louis knows how to lure him into doing exactly what he wants, promise some food, cuddles, and you’ll get one Harry Styles doing exactly what you want.

“Are you cross with me?” Harry asks, big doe eyes pouting lips and all, tugging at Louis’ heartstrings.

“H, what the fuck?” Louis sits on the coffee table, helping Harry take his sweatpants off. “Why would I be cross with you?”

“You’re not calling me pet names; you always call me pet names. Especially when I’m sick.” He gives Louis a long face.

“Love,” Louis sighs looking at him with disbelief. “Sorry, I’m just worried about you.” He bends to press his lips on Harry’s forehead. Harry uncovers his injured knee and Louis blanches, it’s kind of purple and there’s dry blood smudged all over his kneecap. Harry hisses when Louis applies gauze on it. He looks at Louis with sad eyes and he gives him a reprovingly look in return. “Did you even take care of that scratch? Or did you just let the blood dry?”

“I was tired.” He bats his eyelashes lazily at him. “Please stop it, Lou, it hurts.”

“Yeah well, who’s fault is that love?”

Harry sniffles and Louis hurries up. He hates it when his boyfriend is in pain but right now he can’t help but feel a little upset with Harry. He should’ve taken care of it the second it happened but of course, he didn’t. Harry winces again as Louis cleans his nasty scrap with more gauze and bandage it all up with a clean plaster.

“All done baby.”

“Thank you.” He says feebly still clutching his rubber water bottle against his tummy. Louis sighs and helps him back in his sweats and on the couch. He tucks the blanket around him and presses another kiss on Harry’s forehead, his nose, chin, and cheeks. Harry wraps both his arms around Louis’ neck and tugs until he topples over him chuckling into his neck.

“Do you need anything? What do you wanna eat?” Louis kisses along the slope of his neck, he’s so warm, smells like home, and a bit of dry sweat. Louis could stay right there forever.

“I’m not really hungry.” Harry mumbles and tangles his legs with Louis’.

“You have to eat something love.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“What if I make you chicken noodle soup?”

Harry hums positively at him and Louis kisses him again before taking off to the kitchen. He heats up a bowl of soup, a few crackers, and cold medicine onto a tray. Clifford nuzzles his nose into Louis’ calves whining for some attention.

Louis brings Harry the tray on the table and helps him sit up. He tucks his head into Louis’ neck and breathes hotly against his skin.

“I feel so bad.” He fusses as Louis tucks the blanket higher onto his shoulders.

“I know my love, here,” He hands Harry the bowl. “take a few sips and you’ll feel better.”

“Are you gonna stay with me?”

“Course, always darling.” Louis tucks a stray hair behind Harry’s ear.

After Harry’s drunk a few sips of soup and nibbled on two crackers, Louis forces him to take a supervised shower to avoid a repeat of this morning’s catastrophe. He almost dozes on Louis' shoulders all wet and slimy with soap hair tangled in his eyes. He makes a scene before going to bed, clinging on Louis like a koala and refusing to get dressed for bed. Louis’s never loved him as much as he does in this exact moment. They cuddle for a few hours; Harry nuzzles into his neck and mumbles non-sense, dizzy with medicine until he falls asleep head pillowed on Louis’ chest.

Louis stays awake for a while just watching him, he keeps frowning even in his sleep, his broad shoulders rise with every breath he takes, and Louis can’t help but trace his moth tattoo with his forefinger.

Louis presses his lips on his forehead, it’s still a little warm and sweaty, so he grabs the damp flannel off of the bedside table and dabs it against his overheated skin.

When Louis wakes up green eyes are already blinking lazily at him. He smiles dumbly and Harry kisses him on the nose.

“Hi.”

“Good morning my love,” He threads his fingers in Harry’s hair, feeling his now tepid forehead on the way. “how are you feeling?” He replaces the rubber water bottle on his tummy, Louis replaced it in the middle of the night when he felt Harry shiver slightly under the duvet.

“Better now,” Harry smiles that wonderful smile of his and Louis falls in love all over again. “thank you for taking care of me, even when I’m a pain in the ass.”

“Well, of course, you know I’ll always take care of you.”

“I’ve made breakfast.” He giggles when Louis dugs his thumbs into his love handles.

“Did you now?”

“Yeah, toast, and bacon.” Harry tugs the duvet over their heads, cocooning them in a dim-lit and warm bubble.

He straddles Louis’ hips and buries his dumb curly head into Louis’ chest, as he tries to be the closest to him as he can, Louis thinks taking care of Harry might be his favorite thing to do.


End file.
